


Rescue Me

by dreamingofdragons



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Dungeon, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdragons/pseuds/dreamingofdragons
Summary: Based on the scene when Wen Chao locks Wei Wuxian in the dungeon with the nightmare hound. Wei Wuxian is locked up with his worst nightmare. Wen Ning goes to rescue him. Can he persuade his sister, Wen Qing to pull his beloved young master out of the dungeons?





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fandom for me but I've been completely obsessed with this story and drama. I'm just in love with Wen Ning and his devotion to Wei Wuxian. I hope I could do their relationship justice in this fic.

The group walked through the depths of the Nightless City’s dungeon; Wen Chao in the lead and the pack of guards following, holding onto Wei Wuxian. As expected of a dungeon in such a place it was unpleasant. The smell alone was utterly putrid: death and deprivation mingling with tortured flesh and old wounds. The cold air was such that their breaths condensed into clouds and the damp was serving to feed the green slime that clung to the stone walls. That would all have been bad enough but the chorus of anguished wailing, weeping, moaning and groaning from behind the closed doors made Wuxian wince. It was quite the most dungeon-ey dungeon he could have imagined. If the Wen’s had opened a dictionary and recreated the definition of “dungeon” down to the last detail, they could have done no better.  
“Let us see how arrogant you are after a night spent in my special cell!”  
Wen Chao gestured mockingly towards the open door of the cell. “Please, enjoy my hospitality.”  
As a disciple of the Yunmeng Jiang clan, Wuxian would never let the Wen scum see his apprehension. As though he took the words for genuine courtesy Wei Wuxian bowed to him with his usual fluid grace.  
“Second Young Master Wen, you’re too kind to have my welfare so close to your heart.”  
And he strolled into the open cell as though Wen Chao had offered him the most elegant suite. A low, thrumming snarl was the first thing to alert him that he would have company in the dungeon. It was a sound that reached to his most primal core: when humankind was so young and had nothing in the way of swords and safe places. His body seizing with terror, for an endless moment Wuxian literally could not move. Freezing still, as though a motionless target would be ignored, he felt the bile rise in his throat. What was at the back of him? He feared he knew. Eventually, Wuxian forced himself to turn around, if only because surely the reality of it could be no worse than what his imagination was torturing him with. He was wrong. He was so wrong! Turns out that his imagination was limited in the truly horrific things that could exist in the world, and one of them was sharing a cell with him right now. In a corner of the cell was a dog, if dogs grew to the size of mountain lions. Its shaggy, deep grey fur hung in filthy lugs and on its head, a long muzzle was parted to reveal gleaming, wet teeth. Eyes as yellow as a demon’s glowed like searchlights and even as Wuxian gazed upon it, the feral snarling ramped up a gear. Drool dripped off the razor teeth. If Wen Chao had dragged his filthy fingers though Wuxian’s brain he could not have found something so completely from his worst nightmares. Wuxian was in motion before he even consciously planned it; his body hurling itself out of the door and back into the corridor. He almost collided with the second son of Wen Ruohan.  
“No… no!”  
Wei Wuxian could have handled anything in that cell with his usual aplomb. If the cell had been packed with a hoard of fierce ghosts, he would gladly have closed the cell door and joined them for the night but two years spent on the streets as a child, competing with wild dogs for whatever scraps came his way had often resulted in their cruel claws and teeth slashing at his young skin. He was deathly, deathly afraid of dogs. Cackling gleefully, Wen Chao’s eyes took on an unholy glow as they drank in his captive’s sheer terror.  
“Come now, all you have to do is last the night with my friend. If he doesn’t eat you, I will forgive you for today. That is more than generous, don’t you think?”  
And with that, he shoved Wuxian forcefully and sent him staggering back into the cell. This time the guards moved swiftly, and the door closed before Wuxian could launch himself back through it.  
“No! No! Wen Chao! Wen Chao you asshole, let me out! Let me out!”  
His voice rose to a terrified scream, but the only response was Wen Chao’s laughter, becoming more and more distant as he walked away.

The needles, when they came, took the beast by surprise. Surprisingly delicate needles whipped through the air and sank into its skull. The beast paused, seeming almost surprised. Its sulphurous yellow eyes blinked once, twice and then like an avalanche its huge bulk slowly crumpled to the floor of the cell. It’s peacefully sleeping breath echoed around the cell. Huddled against the wall by the door, as far away from the beast as he could get, Wei Wuxian was so terrified that his brain could barely register what had just happened.  
“Young master Wei? Young master Wei, are you alright? I came as quickly as I could. Are you hurt?”  
A low opening in the door, probably to pass food and water through for the prisoners within, had been swung open. A familiar face was now presented in the opening. Dazed and shaking so hard it felt as though his bones were about to break apart, Wuxian stared at the face almost blankly until details began to register. Blink… Skin paled with repeated ill health. Blink… Large brown eyes, liquid with compassion and innate innocence. Blink… Black hair with a ruby sheen drawn up on the crown of his head before falling around his face and over startlingly broad shoulders dressed in the rich red and black robes of a Wen clan disciple.  
“W…Wen Ning…!”  
Wuxian choked, his hands reaching out beseechingly. Wen Ning instinctively caught hold of them, their fingers clasping hard. Wuxian’s skin was wet with fear and blood but Wen Ning showed no sign of distaste.  
“Are you hurt?”  
He asked again, urgently. “Young master Wei, did he hurt you?”  
“Wh… what d…d…did y…you…?”  
“Toad venom needles. He isn’t dead but the toxin will last through the night until Wen Chao collects you from the dungeons.”  
Ducking his head, Wuxian dropped his head down onto their clasped hands. Shoulders shaking, the wet touch of tears flowed over Wen Ning’s skin. Helplessly, Wen Ning could only comfort the other young man in whatever small ways he could. His large hand cupped one of Wuxian’s wet cheeks, their shoulders pressing on either side of the door. “It’s alright. Everything will be alright.”  
He said softly. “I’ll protect you, young master. He will never be allowed to hurt you!”  
“I said that I w…would p…p…protect… y…you…”  
Wuxian’s breath was coming too quickly; he was hyperventilating. Wen Ning huffed a soft laugh. Squeezing Wuxian’s hand, he twined their fingers together.  
“This one time, young master. I won’t tell.”  
Sitting on either side of the thick, wooden door, their hands locked together, Wen Ning held onto him as tightly as he could as the irrepressible Wei Wuxian choked out his sobs against their joined hands.

Sniffing, wiping his leaking nose against his clan robes, Wuxian took a shuddering breath. Wen Ning kept a wary eye on the main corridor of the dungeon, for any approaching Wen guards. If he was found down here it would not go well. He had no reason to be down here, particularly in front of this cell and if Wen Chao thought that his cousin was in any way interfering with his punishment then all his rage would crash down on Wen Ning’s head like the wrath of the gods. Still, what other option was there? Wen Ning knew that he was not brave, not skilled or talented. People told him all the time what a useless lump he was and he had no reason not to believe them but from the first moment that Wei Wuxian had turned that dazzling, joyful smile in his direction it was as though the sun had broken through heavy clouds. It was as though in Wei Wuxian’s eyes, someone strong and kind and special stood before him. Wei Wuxian seemed to see a young man that no one else saw and oh, it made Wen Ning ache to live up to that belief. His heart and soul were on fire with his wish, no his need to truly be what Wuxian seemed to think he was.  
“Drink this, young master.”  
He pushed a small, dark green bottle into Wuxian’s blood-streaked hand. “It’s a restorative tonic and will heal anything injured inside you. And this… press this grass to any wounds you have. You’ll feel better, young master Wei, I promise.”  
“You’ll get into trouble.”  
Wei Wuxian sounded utterly exhausted but at least he was more coherent now. “Wen Ning, if Wen Chao finds you down here…”  
“You would do the same for me.”

Wei Wuxian blinked. Huge, liquid eyes gazed back at him with not an ounce of doubt in them. He really did believe that. Wei Wuxian, the talented but irresponsible nuisance was a reflection that he had seen so often in other people’s eyes that he had come to believe it himself. Mischief maker, nuisance, arrogant menace. Hero? His lips quirked upwards as he felt the inexplicable threads that had formed between them both in that first moment grow a little stronger and thicker. They should be enemies; Wen Ning was a cursed Wen! But he had as much in common with his murderous kin as a lion did with a vulture. Whatever he and his sister were made of it seemed as much angelic as human.  
“I will always.”  
He whispered. A smile curved Wen Ning’s full lips, starting at the mouth and exploding outwards until his eyes glowed with it.  
“This is what friends do, right young master Wei?”  
Wuxian felt the most tremendous urge to burst into tears again.  
“Right.”  
He rasped.

Wen Ning did not sleep well that night. Logically he knew that Wei Wuxian was as safe as he could make him. If Wen Chao believe that he was being savaged and eaten by his pet, then there was no reason to send the guards in to mess with him. It was not as though the second master would have a change of heart about his punishment and send down to pull Wuxian out of the cell. As for the beast itself, Wen Ning had faith in his sister’s potions. But then the hours crawled by and anxiety gnawed at his bones. Something else might go wrong. The Nightless City was hardly short of threats after all. The only way Wen Ning could truly guard his friend was to stand over him with a sword and that was an option that simply wasn’t open to him. Finally, dawn came. It was foolish to think that Wen Chao would break his habit of rising late and fooling around some more with his mistress to go and pull Wuxian out of the dungeons but at least Wen Nine could stop pretending that sleep was coming any time soon.  
“A-Ning, you look pale.”  
He jumped as his sister appeared silently behind him. Her clear, dark eyes worried she cupped his cheek in her small hand. “Are you feeling sick?”  
“N…no, sister. Just trouble sleeping.”  
“For how long? You should have told me, A-Ning! You know his important it is for you to get your rest.”  
“Just last night, sister, I promise.”  
His sister scrutinised him with eyes that had always seen far too much; too attuned to his physical state to ever miss anything. Eventually she nodded.  
“I’ll give you a soothing tonic tonight.”  
“Thank you, sister.”  
By tonight Wei Wuxian would be released from the dungeons and reunited with Jiang Cheng and the others. Once that happened and he was safe, his sister could dose Wen Ning up so that he slept for a week if that was her wish. Just… oh please, just wake up already, Wen Chao!

The first signs that something was wrong were the great gates opening down below and a figure leading out a large chunk of the Wen garrison. Looking out of the window, Wen Ning’s eyes widened. Wen Chao!  
“W…what… what’s going on?”  
Not that any of the Wen clan disciples were ever in a hurry to have a conversation with him but on this rare occasion, they must have wanted to talk.  
“News of a great elemental beast on the edges of our territory. It’s eating everyone that encounters it, but someone got away and came straight to the Nightless City. Master Wen Chao has gone out to deal with it.”  
“G…gone out…? W…when will he come back?!”  
“Whenever he defeats the elemental, idiot! What’s it to you anyway, when he comes back?”  
Usually it would be nothing but pure relief and delight whenever the younger Wen son went somewhere that Wen Ning and his sister weren’t, but not this morning! Wei Wuxian…! Wei Wuxian was still locked in the dungeon and the toad venom needles would be losing their potency by the minute. How long would Wen Chao be gone? If the lair of the beast was on the edges of their territory, then it might take a full day just to get there. By the time he returned, all hope would be lost for Wei Wuxian. What should he do, what should he do? Jiang Cheng! He could get a note to Wei Wuxian’s brother and let him know exactly where Wuxian was being kept. Jiang Cheng could rescue him! Wen Ning couldn’t even consider that for a moment before he had to discount it. The disciples of the other clans were being held under guard for their own “protection” whilst they were in Qishan for training. It would be impossible for Jiang Cheng to escape his guards and stroll right down to the heart of the Nightless City and he would likely be killed if he tried. So, what else? Who else? And Wen Ning felt a sinking sensation in his chest even as his shoulders squared against the sense of responsibility. There was no one else. Wen Ning had no choice but to rescue Wei Wuxian himself. Or… perhaps there was some help to be had.

“Absolutely not!”  
“Sister, please! Young master Wei is in the cell with the beast!”  
“Do you really think I don’t know how much you’ve already interfered?”  
Wen Qing raged, her beautiful face pale with stress. “I noticed that some medical supplies were gone. What if Wen Chao finds those supplies on his body, A-Ning?”  
“I had to.”  
Wen Ning said miserably, hating the fact that he had to work behind his beloved sister’s back but having absolutely no choice. “Sister, Wen Chao was supposed to pull Wei Wuxian out of the dungeons this morning, if he survived a night with the beast, but he had to leave this morning. The disciple said that he could be gone for days, but Wei Wuxian doesn’t have days! He doesn’t even have hours!”  
Wen Qing flinched, the turmoil boiling in her clear dark eyes.  
“Wei Wuxian has terrible misfortunes, but he is not part of our clan.”  
Her voice was low and tight. “My responsibilities and obligations are ever to you and our family. Saving Wei Wuxian will put you all at terrible risk. This is not the first time I have told you to avoid Wei Wuxian, Ah-Ning but this time you must listen to me.”  
“Sister, more than any time, this time I cannot. He will die!”  
He knew his sister best in all the world. He understood well that a large part of her truly wished she could be ice cold and stand firm in her decision that this was the best thing to do. But at heart she was a physician. Do no harm and save who you can. Brilliant mind whirring, whirring, trying desperately to think of a solution that wouldn’t land Wen Ning right in the middle of another disaster. Finally, she swore. Her curse was deadly and utterly heartfelt.  
“House arrest.”  
She snarled, her shoulders slumping with resignation even if it looked like Wen Ning was pulling his friend out of the dungeon just to have his beloved sister punch him right on the nose. “I cannot let him walk free entirely without dire consequences but at least I might get him out of the dungeon.”  
Wen Ning almost crumpled to the floor at her feet.  
“Thank you, sister!”

“But why do you want him?”  
The guard sounded suspicious and doubtful. Wen Qing pinned him with a glare that had his backbone wilting like a flower.  
“How dare you question me about why I want him!”  
She snapped. “Am I not Wen Ruohan’s personal physician? Has he not given me explicit instructions? Do you want to go to him now and question him?”  
The guards turned pale and then green.  
“N..no! No, mistress! It’s fine! See? We’re opening the door now.”  
Indeed, they were and as soon as the heavy wood was pulled aside, Wei Wuxian tumbled out into the corridor as though he had been plastered against that surface. Wen Ning automatically flinched, reaching out and his sister froze him in place with a glare that threatened to liquidise his bowels. Instead she allowed the guards to drag him roughly to his feet.  
“Gah! You stink!”  
They choked. Glassy eyed and trembling, Wei Wuxian still managed a ghost of his usual smirk.  
“I’ve been in a cell all night being savaged by Satan’s puppy. What’s your excuse?”  
Swearing at him, jostling and “accidentally” wrenching at his arms the guards marched him upstairs to the suite of rooms that made up Wen Qing’s workroom and their personal space.   
“Mistress, where should we put him?”  
“Chain him up in the workroom. It has a drain in the floor and my instruments are at hand.”  
Wen Qing replied coolly. Brightening with bloodthirsty grins now that they had moved Wei Wuxian for something that seemed even worse, the guards chained him up in the corner and finally, finally left.

Wen Ning rushed over to his friend, catching the key that his sister tossed to him to unchain Wuxian. The other man sagged sideways against him.  
“Where are you hurt?”  
Wen Qing asked, looking at him with no great affection. “Did the beast break your skin? Its mouth is a charnel house and its teeth a breeding ground for all sorts of hideous germs. You might already be infected. You might yet lose a limb.”  
There was a hopeful lilt to her voice and Wei Wuxian scoffed a weary laugh.  
“Mistress Wen, I would rather face a full army of fierce corpses than you and your “treatments” when you’re in a bad mood.”  
Wen Ning muffled a snort of laughter with his hand. There was more than one reason for that. His respect and hero-worship of Wei Wuxian only seemed to grow stronger every time they met but he had to admit that right now the young master was not pleasant to stand downwind of. Wen Qing seemed to think so, as well. Her elegant nose wrinkled.  
“Well if he didn’t eat you, I can only assume that he emptied his bowels on you. Holy stars, you reek.”  
At this even Wei Wuxian with his thick skin flushed.  
“There was manure.”  
He muttered. “Even that flowery peacock will stink like this.”  
“Did you roll in it?”  
Wen Qing asked acidly. It did smell like it, even Wen Ning had to admit. A combination of the manure punishment duty yesterday, combined with blood, medicinal herbs and pungent fear sweat had formed a cocktail that was threatening to burn his nostril hair like they’d been napalmed.  
“Ah-Ning, show him where the bath is and get him some clean robes.”  
His sister commanded impatiently. “If he’s not bleeding to death or rotting from the outside in, then I’m not interested.”  
“Marry me, mistress.”  
Wuxian drawled. “I’m quite in love.”  
Wen Qing’s lips twitched, something suspiciously like amusement sparking in her rich brown eyes.  
“I have better things to do than babysit you. Ah-Ning, he’s your responsibility!”  
“Yes, sister.”  
Wen Ning agreed obediently.

The bathtub was made of wood; round and deep. Filled with water as hot as Wuxian would be able to stand it, with cleansing herbs Wen Ning closed the screens behind them to give Wuxian privacy and turned aside politely. After a minute or two, soft swearing filled with ears and he turned back. Wuxian’s hands were shaking so terribly that he couldn’t even remove his boots. Wen Ning’s soft heart flooded him with sympathy, and he rushed over.  
“Sit down.”  
He said gently, easing his friend down onto a stool. “I’ll help you.”  
“I’m not a baby.”  
Wuxian protested, even as his body shook as though he had the palsy. Wen Ning smiled faintly.  
“I won’t tell.”  
The filthy boots came first, still caked with yesterday’s manure and probably ruined. The gauntlets with their tight lacing were removed next, freeing the sleeves of the ankle-length outer robe. That was so stained and shredded that his sister would probably burn it before she allowed it to sully her quarters. The red underrobe was next and as Wen Ning untied the ribbons that held it closed and eased it off his friend’s broad shoulders, he was not proud of his response. Wei Wuxian had fine, flawless skin with the lustre of a pearl. He was not a bulky man by any means, but his broad, bony shoulders slimmed down to the narrowest of waist and hips. Silken white skin was a shocking contrast to his filthy, raven black hair as it tumbled in bloody and tangled locks over his shoulders and Wen Ning was helpless but to follow it down. The tight, chocolate brown cherry stones of his nipples, the quilted muscles of his abs and the beginning of silken black hair leading into the waistband of his trousers; his treasure trail. Filthy and blood-stained though he was, Wuxian had a shocking beauty. Wen Ning knelt on the floor before him. Now his hands were shaking, and he meant visibly trembling. Should he? Dare he? He made the mistake of looking up at Wei Wuxian’s face, to find it oddly still, the dark eyes fixed on him but giving him no clues. Swallowing hard, Wen Ning bit his lip and summoned all his courage. His friend was injured, damn it! Wen Ning was foolish to behave like a maiden on her wedding night! 

Grasping the trousers with their drawstring waist, it felt like his heart was going to erupt out of his chest when Wuxian steadied himself with his hands on Wen Ning’s broad shoulders, braced his feet on the ground and lifted his hips off the stool. Wen Ning dragged the fine trousers down the endless length of Wuxian’s legs and over his feet. The silken socks came next, and suddenly Wen Ning faced the undreamt-of reality that Wei Wuxian should be sitting directly in front of him with absolutely no clothes on. Oh…. God. Wen Ning could feel the sight burning itself into his brain like Jiao Jiao had used her branding iron on him. Not that Wen Ning made a habit of looking at other men when they were unclothed, but he had been included when Wuxian and his friends had sniggered over erotic manuals. He knew what the male body looked like, but it seemed that divinity had reached utter perfection when Wei Wuxian had been created. Oh God, those legs…! They seemed to stretch to infinity, slender but flawlessly muscled in all the right places. Even his feet were perfect: highly arched and strong, with long toes. And why was Wen Ning staring at his feet? Just because he had the strong suspicion that if he looked higher, his nose might start bleeding. And besides, this was his friend. It seemed all kinds of wrong to ogle him when he was incapacitated. It wasn’t like Wuxian had voluntarily stripped for him. He had no other choice!  
“Young master, let’s rinse you off before you get into the bath.”  
Holding onto Wen Ning’s offered arm, Wuxian rose to his feet and despite all his stern lectures to himself, Wen Ning’s eyes flew to the very place he had instructed himself not to look. Wuxian’s graceful length lay against his thigh, not out of proportion to his slim frame but… dear lord… generous… Feeling his cheeks burning red, Wen Ning assisted to other man to stand as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest.

The dousing with cold water was hardly appreciated, but Wuxian saw the sheer amount of filth that flowed down the drain and had to admit that he did not want that to be sharing his bath water with him. Finally, he could get into the tub and as Wuxian felt the outrageously hot water close around his body up to his chest and closed his eyes with relief. The heat and comfort of the water did something to chase away the icy terror. Sure, it felt like Wen Qing had ulterior motives to cook him and get him away from her little brother for good, but gradually the heat was seeping through him to the frozen core.  
“Young master Wei, do you need help, or can you manage?”  
Wen Ning sounded oddly strangled; his pale complexion alternating between snowy white and tomato red. Shaky as he was, Wei Wuxian had not lived the sort of life that raised him to be a fragile little flower. He had experienced worse hardships than this. But as his beloved sister could testify, in the centre of Wuxian’s core was a pampered feline who thought it was everyone’s privilege to pet and adore him. Quite simply, even if he could bathe himself, on this occasion he did not want to.  
“Help me, Ah-Ning.”  
He replied pitifully, deliberately making his eyes wide and lips pouting in the way that was so effective with his shijie. Another wave of heat seemed to flow through Wen Ning and his cheeks flushed like poppies. Wuxian wondered of his friend was a little feverish, but otherwise he seemed perfectly well.  
“O…Okay, young master. I’ll help you.”  
Taking the small wooden bucket, Wen Ning filled it with the bath water and sluiced it gently over his already wet hair. Two more buckets followed until Wen Ning sorted through the packets that his sister had thrown at him and picked one out.  
“An herbal rinse. If there were any lice in the cells, then this will kill them.”  
“How romantic.”  
Wuxian muttered. “That flowery peacock has his camelia hair oils, Lan Zhan has his sandalwood, but they should both be so jealous of me with my flea repellent.”  
Wen Ning gave a soft snort of laughter as he proceeded to ease the herbal rinse through the thick locks of hair. It wasn’t just a flea repellent: the herbs were also effectively breaking down the blood, manure and filth. His fingers were surprisingly strong, easing the herbs well into his scalp until his skin was tingling. The blunt thumbs brushed over the fragile skin behind his ears and Wuxian shivered, a rush of heat unexpectedly kindling in his belly. It felt a little like that charged, nervous excitement he felt low down when he’d read through Nie Huaisang’s erotic picture books but this time someone was touching him. It was a heady feeling. Eyes closing, he gave himself up to the sensations of Wen Ning’s hands on him, letting his head fall back and feeling it connect with something firm.  
“Oh! I’m getting you all wet.”  
Wen Ning had rolled his sleeves up, but even so the edges were darkening with water and surely his chest had a massive wet patch for where Wuxian had just used him as a cushion.  
“It’s okay.”  
Wen Ning murmured, trying to twist his sleeves up even higher and struggling with the volume of material.  
“Take it off.”  
Wuxian suggested helpfully. “Aren’t we two men together? Who would think that it’s weird?”  
From the way he started stuttering so badly, Wuxian wasn’t entirely sure what Wen Ning thought on the matter. Leaning back, watching him with interest as the other boy’s hand opened and closed helplessly and he mouthed like a goldfish. Eventually Wen Ning calmed down enough to get his words out.  
“It… it wouldn’t…wouldn’t be…?”  
“Of course not! Don’t Jiang Cheng and I swim naked all the time? And we’re brothers!”  
And they were. But Wuxian had to admit in the back of his mind that he had absolutely no interest in Jiang Cheng’s familiar skin. Not for a single second did he think that Wen Ning was his brother and as his fingers plucked uncertainly at his outer robe, he felt… excitement?  
“I…I…”  
Wen Ning’s shoulders suddenly squared with determination.  
“Then I will! It’s… it’s messy.”  
“Of course, it is.”  
Wuxian purred, watching with interest.

Wen Ning stripped out of the distinctive red and black robe of the Wen clan. Folding it neatly and placing it on a stool, the next thing to be removed was his inner robe. This left him barefoot in just his black trousers and Wuxian felt a little like someone had just sucker punched him. Far from being fat, Wen Ning was just simply bigger than he was. His torso was a flawless reverse triangle from his broad shoulders to his slim waist and hips and there was something about the lush thickness of his hair falling over those masculine shoulders and down his spine that had Wuxian’s breath cutting out. And all that beauty paired with downcast eyes and sweet innocence. Wuxian was dying here, he truly was.  
“Better?”  
He croaked. Wen Ning flashed him a bright, sunshine smile.  
“Mmmh!”  
And grabbing the herbs again, he got back to work.

Wuxian’s legs were trembling as he got out of the water. As clean as he had ever been, the heat from the water and his recent adventures had drained him. Wrapping an arm around his waist for support, Wen Ning assisted him over to a bed. Finding a pair of his own trousers, he helped the other boy to get into them. For sleeping, they would do. The rest of the robes could follow after Wuxian had rested.  
“You didn’t get any sleep last night.”  
He murmured. “Get some rest, young master. When you wake up, I’ll get you something to eat. Steamed buns? Chicken? Chicken steamed buns!”  
“I should find Jiang Cheng…”  
Wuxian said sluggishly and Wen Ning shushed him gently.  
“Rest first.”  
The other boy crumpled down onto the bed and curled up, releasing a jaw-cracking yawn. Wen Ning pulled the cover up over him.  
“Just… just for a little while.”  
“Of course.”  
Wen Ning agreed softly, smiling as the sparkling dark eyes fluttered closed, opened again, shut… and stayed shut. He really was exhausted.

In his dreams he was back on the streets of Yiling as a child. Just like before, there was a dog chasing him but this time it was the nightmare beast from the dungeon. It moved impossibly fast, fitting through small spaces that something of its tremendous size should never have been able to. As fast as Wuxian was running, try as he might to dodge and hide, he could feel the hot, rancid breath on the back of his neck…  
“No!”   
His scream shattered the peaceful silence of the quarters. Sitting bolt upright he was half out of bed before he tangled with the cover and fell with a thump to the floor. Panting, half sobbing, he still tried desperately to escape.  
“Young master!”  
Something was in front of him, hands reaching out, trying to hold him still so the beast could eat him! Yelling and hitting out as hard as he could he was captured by large, warm hands.  
“It’s okay.”   
Wen Ning’s slowly broke through his terror. “It’s okay, young master. It was just a dream. Just a dream.”  
“A d…dream?”  
“Just a dream. You’re safe now. I promise you.”  
Reality slowly took form around him. The unfamiliar but friendly space that Wen Qing and Wen Ning shared, the comforting scent of steaming buns and hot tea and above all else the strong arms that were wrapped around him. Wen Ning helped him back onto the bed and a shudder wracked through Wuxian’s body, followed by another until he was shaking so badly his teeth ached.  
“I… I hate… dogs.”  
He stuttered, in what was probably the grand master of all understatements. Jiang Cheng would probably have punched him and told him to get over it already. Lan Zhan might have acknowledged it with a familiar “Mnn” as a simple statement of fact. Wen Ning’s hand rubbed soothing circles onto his back.  
“It is a very scary dog.”  
He admitted and Wuxian managed a small snort of amusement. His face suddenly crumpling, he twisted sideways and buried his face against Wen Ning’s neck. The other buy froze momentarily with shock and then reacted: wrapping his arms tight around Wuxian. Wuxian clung to him, feeling his thick, black hair fall around him like a veil. There was no need to pretend that he was anything but falling apart: of all the things that Wen Ning freely offered him, judgement of any kind was absolutely lacking. Probably there would have been safer places to fall apart. Wen Ning was not noted for his weapon’s prowess. Or then again…  
“Y…you could sh…shoot it?”  
He asked, his voice muffled from contact with Wen Ning’s skin. “With your b…bow?”  
“I would absolutely shoot it!”  
Wen Ning said so fervently that Wuxian half believed he was ready to leap up and go rampaging down to the dungeons, half dressed as he still was in just his trousers. The thought made his lips curve up but was also comforting. Slowly his breathing began to settle, his thumb hooking through the waistband of Wen Ning’s loose trousers to hold his arm in place and the other settling on his thigh. Holding onto Wuxian in turn, his free hand ran softly through his hair, combing out the tangles. Crumpled onto the bed together their shared body heat began to warm them both through. Being pressed skin-to-skin like this was having a bizarre effect on Wuxian. His skin felt like it had been stripped back to the nerves, and all of them were crackling with awareness. Slowly, almost hesitantly he splayed the fingers of the hand at Wen Ning’s waistband against his skin. The skin felt like velvet against his callouses, as soft such a touch could bruise something so untouched, so flawless. Wen Ning shivered, his body tensing up but perversely pulling Wuxian even tighter. Wuxian moved the hand on Wen Ning’s thigh, pressing into the heavy muscle and moving… higher. This time Wen Ning definitely tensed; a gasp in his throat. Slowly, Wuxian pulled away from his friend to see his face. His liquid eyes wild in his flushed, face, his plush, rosy lips parted Wen Ning was looking back at him with heart-breaking uncertainty and confusion.  
“Y…young m…m…master…?”  
“You’re generous to me?”  
Wuxian’s low voice was almost quiet enough to be missed. “You’d give me what I need?”  
Wen Ning didn’t miss them. A bolt of reaction speared through his body right to his core and set his blood on fire.  
“E…everything you need.”  
He replied, his voice breaking with emotion. His hand was still tangled in Wuxian’s hair, but it was the other boy who reached up, cupping his cheek. His thumb brushed lightly over Wen Ning’s full lower lip but gently, and when the lips parted, and the tip of a raspberry pink tongue brushed against his digit it was hard to tell which of them trembled more. Tilting his head to the side Wuxian took a shuddering breath. Despite his terrible flirting and apparent confidence, Wei Wuxian had been saving his first kiss. At heart he was a true romantic and a deep distaste for men that treated women so casually and recklessly. Sex and love were wrapped up so tightly together in Wuxian’s heart that he’d never even come close to a situation like this. His heart was beating so furiously he kind of wished that he had a partner that could lead the way through these unknown lands but the thought of Wen Ning having more experience than he did was frankly amusing. Ah well, at least if he did something wrong then Wen Ning would not know enough to laugh at him. Leaning in deeper against him, he pressed his lips to Wen Ning’s.

Wen Ning wondered if his health was up to such things: he thought his heart was about to erupt. Their lips had pressed together almost chastely at first, almost sweetly and then the moist, full press of flesh against flesh had begun to impact. Who parted their lips first? Wen Ning wasn’t sure but as their tongues touched a tremor so fierce ran through him that he had to cling to Wuxian for support. Their tongues twined together, lips were swollen and reddened, and it wasn’t enough. Wuxian tumbled Wen Ning back onto the bed, his body pressing him down. Gazing up at his face with a sense of utter disbelief, Wen Ning felt the pressure of his body in every cell of his body. He looked up at him from beneath lowered lashes, like he was so used to sneaking unobtrusive glances at him that it had become second nature. Dampening his lips with his tongue Wuxian’s dark eyes drank in the pale skin, the broad, hard shoulders tapering down to his hard hips and flat stomach.  
“I can… touch?”  
He asked shakily, digging his fingers into the soft stuff of his trousers before Wen Ning saw them trembling and realised just how deeply this was affecting him. Wen Ning had dark eyes; the deep brown black of good coffee. At Wuxian’s words his pupils dilated, and he gave an odd shiver.  
“I want you to.”  
He replied, his voice low and unsteady. Kissing Wen Ning’s mouth briefly he moved his lips to that soft jaw, down to his throat, his neck; breathing deeply to inhale the scent of his skin. Squirming slightly beneath him Wen Ning was making his own explorations: hands plunging into Wuxian’s thick hair before making a detailed study of his back and shoulders. He moaned and shivered when Wuxian’s mouth found his nipple, shifting restlessly against him and intentionally or not grinding their erections together until Wuxian thought he was going to pass out with the pleasure. Squirming, making small noises that had heat scorching through Wuxian’s nerve endings, hands roaming restlessly Wen Ning looked so good lying beneath him that Wuxian bit his lip. His hand slid beneath the waistband of his trousers and Wen Ning whimpered, hips arching up off the bed when the fingers brushed shyly against his painfully aroused length.  
“Can I…?”  
“Y…yes!”  
Karma was an inevitable force, Wuxian thought with dazed amusement as he eased the trousers over his friend’s hips and down the long length of his legs: Wen Ning has assisted him with his trousers earlier in the day and now Wuxian could return the favour. Wrapping a hand around his friend’s manhood he caressed Wen Ning as he caressed himself, those times he was alone; reducing him to incoherent moans of pleasure. Giving a sharp cry when the pad of Wuxian’s thumb swiped over the head he threw his head back, shuddering with tension. Hand moving faster now, more determined, Wuxian watched with infatuated, excited eyes as Wen Ning writhed helplessly beneath his touch, gasping for breath until suddenly his body arched like a bow, his toes digging into the mattress, breath coming in a low groan as he came hard over Wuxian’s hand.

Wuxian was trembling slightly, so turned on by what had just happened that he was about to excuse himself when Wen Ning slowly sat up. Disentangling himself from Wuxian he got off the bed and knelt on the floor, pulling at Wuxian’s legs until they framed his body. Wuxian looked almost startled.  
“What…?”  
“Everything that you need.”  
Wen Ning repeated shakily. Realising what this meant Wuxian’s eyes blazed supernova bright, his hands twisting handfuls of bedding and chewing frantically on his lower lip. For the second time in a single day, Wen Ning found himself removing Wuxian from his trousers.  
For a moment Wen Ning just looked at him, intently; his dark eyes burning as they roamed over every single inch of Wuxian’s naked body. Then he started to touch; fingers brushing over his thighs, his chest, his stomach and everywhere he touched he left Wuxian so painfully aware that even the warm air brushing against his skin made him pant shallowly. His eyes widened in shock as Wen Ning ducked his head; his curtain of loose black hair brushing against his straining flesh. The sensation sent bolts of sensation spearing through him until he was so hard that it hurt. And then it got worse, because Wen Ning had closed that plush mouth around his length. Deep and wet the sensation was better than the very best thing that Wuxian had ever imagined. Wen Ning’s hand clasped around the base of his manhood as he experimented, his full lips pursed around him. It was all suddenly way too much. Light flashed behind his eyes and he exploded, filling the other man’s mouth with his essence.

Both breathing fast and raggedly, Wuxian slumped on the bed as Wen Ning knelt on the floor with dazed eyes. Wuxian offered a hand to his friend, pulling him up and back onto the bed. He never intended anything. Things had already gone beyond his wildest fantasies and his whole body was tingling from it, but Wen Ning just looked so… beautiful. Wuxian was really starting to think that he had a fetish for that cascade of thick, raven hair because the sight of it so tousled and loose was already making things low in his belly tighten with pleasure. He reached out, cupping the soft cheek with an incoherent murmur and Wen Ning came to him readily. Their lips met again, a low, thrumming moan escaping from the other as their tongues met. Wuxian filled his hands with the flowing, thick hair as Wen Ning wrapped both arms around him. They tumbled back onto the bed with Wuxian again on top and this time the delicious feel of that large, hard body beneath him was giving him definite intentions.  
“Be mine?”  
He whispered into his ear, watching his face avidly. People might call Wen Ning slow, but he understood this quickly enough. Emotions flashed across his face: shock, yearning, doubt and gradually… a growing excitement. He nodded and Wuxian had to hide his face against the other’s neck again, he was so affected. Getting off him, he eased the other onto his side and lay at his back. Stroking down Wen Ning’s spine in long, slow strokes like he was petting a favoured pet he slowly worked his way lower. The firm curve of Wen Ning’s buttocks beneath his hand made Wuxian bite his lip again a surge of arousal. His belly was on fire and the sound that Wen Ning made as he traced a finger down the split peach only fanned the flames.  
“Do you have anything to make this easier?”  
His pupils so dilated that his eyes were engulfed with black, Wen Ning reached over and impatiently rummaged through the packets that his sister had left him. He doubted that she had intended them for this! Finally, Wen Ning pressed a packet into his hand. Wuxian had no idea what its true purpose was but it smelled clean and herbal and it was slick on his fingers. Wuxian eased it between Wen Ning’s buttocks and for a moment there was just quickened breathing until suddenly Wen Ning’s body arched. His head falling back onto Wuxian’s shoulder, his fists grasping at the covers he released a sound of such a desperate, desiring keening that Wuxian was brought perilously close to his peak in seconds.  
“Oh God… oh God…!”  
Apparently, the medicine had some unintended benefits.

The keen sensation of the ointments in such a sensitive place had taken Wen Ning beyond himself. The pleasure was indescribable, and as Wuxian’s fingers continued to slide inside him the medicine was pressed deeper. Nothing in the world had ever felt as exquisite as those two fingers stretching him out. Pressing back up against Wuxian the rhythm they found was slow and maddeningly perfect. His lips parted and his eyes wide, Wuxian seemed so captivated that for a long time he was content just to watch until Wen Ning finally managed to gasp out his name.   
“Please…!”  
Nodding quickly, Wuxian picked up the packet again. Wen Ning might have warned him, but he was rather beyond rational thought. As Wuxian slicked his length with the ointment a shiver ran through his body so intense that his toes curled. His face flushing with heat, his breath coming in ragged pants he fit himself against Wen Ning’s back. Taking himself in hand, he slowly and gently breached Wen Ning’s body. Wen Ning’s head thrashed as the sensations were almost too much to bear. Holding onto his hands for leverage, Wuxian pushed inside until he was fully seated. Trembling with pleasure, Wen Ning had to close his eyes. He felt enveloped and cherished even as Wuxian took him to a place he had never been before. Wen Ning was no stranger to pain and sickness but this… this was unforgettable. Rolling forward and drawing his knees up, he heard Wuxian’s low moan as it slowed him better traction. Holding onto Wen Ning’s hips he began to use his strong, athletic body to thrust inside. Slipping almost fully out he teased them both, playing at just the entrance of hid body before he suddenly thrust fully inside. They both cried out with bliss, beginning to move together in a way that reduced them both to ragged moans. Wen Ning could feel it happening. The pleasure was completely different than what he felt when he surreptitiously touched himself: this was deeper and so much more intense. The pleasure grew and grew, a spiral drawing tighter and tighter and he was crying out with anticipation.  
“Show me how much you want me.”  
Wuxian rasped against his ear and already his brain was hardwired but to obey him; to give him everything and anything that he wanted. Wen Ning came so hard that he saw an explosion of stars behind his eyes.

They lay crumpled on the bed, Wuxian holding Wen Ning protectively against his chest with his face buried in his curtain of hair. Wen Ning caught hold of Wuxian’s hand and pulled his arm around him even tighter, melting back into his embrace. Never in his life had Wuxian ever felt such closeness or belonging. Somehow in his sweetness, what others said was his weakness, Wen Ning had created the safest place to stay.  
“Know this.”  
He whispered into his lover’s ear. “Wen Chao will return eventually, and I have to go back to my brother; I have promises to keep but through this life, you and I will always be connected. There will never be anyone to me like you.”  
Wen Ning dropped his head onto Wuxian’s arm and turned his face in against the bare skin.  
“To death?”  
“Even beyond death. You will always be mine.”


End file.
